RWBY: Darth Taurus
by AnnaBumbleby
Summary: A RWBY Star Wars AU: Blake Belladonna, a storm trooper under the command of the white fang is captured by Yang Xiao-Long, a spy for the rebellion. After Yang takes Blake under her wing, romance blossoms, while Jedi Masters, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee tackle bigger issues, all while Darth Taurus and Salem close in.
1. Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away.

The world of Remnant was a tightly controlled planet.

From the cold north of Atlas to the hot south of Menagerie, all was under the leash of Empress Salem, in the Grimm Empire.

But as in any tight leadership, a rebellion grew, spawning from the death of a beloved leader.

Long ago, a Jedi Master named Ozpin ran a Jedi academy, until Salem took over, killing Master Ozpin and eradicating the Jedi.

Hope wasn't lost, however.

Three Jedi remained.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc.

All three had trained under Ozpin, and vowed to continue their training after his demise.

Other notable members of the rebellion were Yang Xiao-Long, a bounty Hunter turned rebel once she had discovered her sister, Ruby, running the current rebellion, as well as Nora Valkryie, Lie Ren and Oscar Pine.

Their base was in Mistral, and it was safely hidden under the main city.

But all tales are not one-sided. The Grimm Empire was mostly employing faunus, who believed Salem's pledge to help better their lives.

Salem's promise was backed up by her apprentice, Darth Taurus.

He joined her side, bringing along his girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, to join Salem's Grimmtroopers.

But Blake was scared. She didn't want what Salem promised.

She hated hurting innocent people that stood in Salem's plan.

And she hated Taurus. She knew him once as Adam, before he cast aside the name to join the sith.

How much further can one go, until they can truly tell what is right?


	2. Chapter 1: Belladonna's Burden

"Waaake up!" Nora Valkyrie exclaimed, waking up the entire bunk of the rebel base.

Various groans echoed, as the rebels woke.

"Miss Valkyrie is right, time to wake up." Commander Clover spoke, waking up the deep sleepers.

Nora skipped over to the bed of her boyfriend, Lie Ren. He smiled at her, nuzzling her messy hair with his hand.

Everyone gathered in a large briefing room, with a hologram of a large spherical object in the middle.

Standing around the hologram were the last remaining Jedi of Remnant.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc.

They were observing the hologram, but something was wrong.

"The map is incomplete." Weiss spoke, looking to Ruby with a frown. "We were promised a map to Salem's kingdom!" She seemed annoyed, which caused an eruption of murmurs in the crowd.

"Calm your flames, ice queen." A voice said from the back.

Everyone turned, seeing pilot and spy, Yang Xiao Long, walk in. She wore a white Grimmtrooper uniform, the helmet in her hands.

"Yang!" Ruby greeted, smiling at the pilot, who happened to be her sister.

"I didn't salvage this uniform for nothing." Yang strode past the others, walking up to the three Jedi.

"You're gonna go back?" Jaune asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yes. You said you needed a map." The blonde replied, looking at the hologram. "Just a hologram of one of the largest planets in the Galaxy isn't going to help you. It would take months to find the Empress Salem's palace." She paced past the group, smirking at a few of the female rebels.

"So what are you proposing?" Weiss asked, folding her arms.

"What do you think? I cruise on into Vale, acting like an ol' Grimmtrooper, and find the map." Yang put her helmet on. "The troopers all get a map at the Fang HQ to find their posts."

"That seems very unwise of them." Ren pointed out.

"No, you need an ID to get into the HQ and to get the map." Yang added, holding up an ID card. It was for the Grimmtrooper that previously wore the suit, some female faunus named Mari Goldyn.

"Then that settles it, you'll be infiltrating to get the map." Ruby nodded, patting Yang on her shoulder. "We believe in you."

Halfway across the planet, on a secret base, Blake Belladonna sat alone, in an empty corridor as other troopers marched on.

She sat with her helmet off, as she gazed out the window.

She wondered, why was she still there?

Her wonder was louder and more prominent, as she watched a Grimm crawl from a puddle of darkness.

"Belladonna, why is your helmet off?" A sharp voice cut into Blake's thoughts. The faunus paused, turning to the voice. Her commander, Sienna Khan, stood in her custom armor.

Her armor was tan, with red stripes on it.

"Just getting some air." Blake replied, causing her leader to tilt her head.

"Is the oxygen tank in your suit low?" Khan asked, reaching for Blake's helmet.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine." Blake cringed to herself as she put the helmet on.  
"Good. Master Taurus told me to come and find you, he wants to speak with you." Sienna saluted Blake, marching off.  
Blake sat in silence, before picking up her blaster and standing up, walking to go meet up with Adam.

"Have you found the base yet?" Adam's voice echoed through the corridor as Blake approached. He was talking with one of Blake's fellow troopers, a girl named Illia.  
"No, but we've cleared out most of Vale for anyone against us." Illia replied from beneath her helmet. "We're going to check Mistral next."  
"Hmm." Adam replied, sounding unimpressed.  
"Lord Taurus, I assure you, we will find them, and snuff them out." Illia promised, as Blake stepped into the room.  
The room was large, and mostly red. A throne sat in the middle, which was a personal request of the faunus sith. Behind him was a large glass window.  
"Ah, Belladonna." Adam greeted, causing Illia to turn.  
She lowered her head in respect.  
"Leave us." Adam said to Illia, who respectfully nodded, and left the two.  
Blake walked up to Adam, and he gently removed her helmet.  
"Blake." He greeted, gently running his hand down her face.  
"Hi… Adam." Blake smiled slightly, his touch felt odd to her.  
"I want you to be the one to go to Mistral." Adam said suddenly.  
"What?" Blake's eyes slightly widened. She wasn't expecting that.  
"Yes. I believe you are capable of finding them." Adam smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
"I...guess." Blake nodded.  
"Of course, I will be the one killing the rebels and snuffing out the base." Adam continued. "You're not strong enough for that."  
"You don't-"  
"No. You are nothing." Adam stopped, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "But not to me."  
Blake frowned, looking down at the dark floor.  
"I took you in after your parents died." Adam continued. "I've brought you peace and security by bringing you here, and giving you a job where you're fed and sheltered."  
"...I just don't know." Blake mumbled nervously.  
"Don't know what? You just want to disappoint me. Is that it? Are you a disappointment, Blake Belladonna?" Adam took Blake's head in his hands. She felt secured from his grasp.  
"No. I'll do it. For you." Blake replied, unaware that Adam was gaslighting her, and manipulating her to get his way.  
"Good. See to it that it is done." Adam smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing The Line

"_You are nothing. But not to me."_

His words cut into Blake like a knife, as she rode in her black and white speeder ship, out of the White Fang base, and off into the sky. She glanced over the world of Remnant as she flew over, seeing her former home in the far reaches.

All of them worked for the White Fang at this point, there was no going back.

Her thoughts were clouded, as she thought about what Adam said, about her parents, about herself. She forced herself to stop thinking about it, deeming it to be very selfish, as she landed at the White Fang base in Argus.

Meanwhile at the rebel base in Atlas, Jedi masters Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose stood outside, gazing at the skies. They had just sent Yang Xiao Long off to find a map of Salem's kingdom. It was just the two of them, under the cold skies.

Ruby shivered, causing Weiss to roll her eyes. She scooched close to Ruby, a smile hidden by her default frowning face.

"Aw! Thank you!" Ruby smiled.

Weiss lost the game, her smile coming out at the sight of the young Jedi.

"You smiled!" She pointed out, grinning at Weiss.

"Hush, you." Weiss said, gazing off at the sun, obscured by snow clouds. The two were joined by Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who sat down next to the two.

"I wish this peace could last forever." Nora said, her head resting on Ren's shoulder.

"What peace? We're rebels?" Jaune asked, raising his eyebrows at Nora's comment.  
"I mean this peaceful day. Where nobody knows where our base is, and we're free to do what we want for now." Nora elaborated.

"I guess that's good." Ruby said softly. "But it's ending soon, you know. Yang's off sneaking to find the map, so…"

"We can do this, Ruby." Jaune assured the young jedi.

"Hopefully." Ruby said, gazing at the skies.

Her mind flashed back to the night that the original rebel base was attacked. Pyrrha. Penny. Even enemies that she had tried to bring into the light. Roman.

"I miss her too." Jaune said, seemingly knowing what Ruby was thinking. Pyrrha was so close to Jaune.

"Us too." Nora spoke up, Ren and Weiss nodding in agreement. They all hugged, as the sun shone over them.

"One strawberry sunrise, no ice." Yang Xiao Long leaned against the counter of a space bar, her trooper uniform resting in her ship. Thugs, both human and faunus glanced at her.

"You're a pretty little thing~" A man said, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Yeah. Sure." Yang promptly ignored the man, wiping dust off her brown leather jacket.

"Hey! I'm talking to youuu~!" The man slurred, reaching out to touch Yang's hair. She grabbed him by the wrist, her eyes narrowed.

"Man, you sure are a charmer." Yang scoffed, tightening her grip.

"OwOwOwOw!" The man cried out, trying to free himself.

"Firstly, I'm not a 'pretty little thing.' And secondly-" Yang threw the man by his wrist to the other side of the bar. "-Go fuck yourself." Yang said, taking a drink, and leaving money as she got up to leave.

"Hey!" A few thugs said, getting up.

"Fight it among yourselves." Yang scoffed, leaving, as a bar brawl broke out.

"Thanks anyways!" Blake sighed, exiting the base. She sighed from inside her helmet, walking past fearful citizens.

She hated this feeling, it made her gut wrench, causing fear in people.

She noticed a bar up ahead, and smiled. A drink could take her mind off stuff.

Blake rushed back to her ship to discard her uniform.

Yang exited the bar, slamming right into Blake.  
"Hey!" Both yelled at the same time, angry at first, but their looks softened when they saw each other's faces.

"_She's hot."_ Blake thought to herself, admiring Yang's chiseled abs that could be seen from under her white t-shirt.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." Yang mumbled awkwardly, helping Blake to her feet.

"No-no, you're fine." Blake responded back. It was weird not being feared. A good weird.

"Here, let me apologize…" Yang took out her silver lien card. "With a drink."

"Wow, very forward, aren't we?" Blake smirked, but nodded. "Very well then."

The two entered a different part of the bar, where no fighting was permitted. Blake sat at a stool, smiling at the blonde.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked, her eyes glossing over the big black bow on her head.

"My name is uh." Blake froze. People across the land had to know her real name, as she worked for the most feared faunus on Remnant. "Belle."

"Belle…" Yang smiled at her, leaning over to the bartender. "Give me a drink for this lovely woman!"

"What about you?" Blake asked, not wanting her to overspend.

"Just had a drink, and besides…" Yang smirked at Blake. "You're worth it."

"_Okay, this girl is definitely tipsy." _Blake thought to herself, but smiled. "What do you reccomend?" She asked Yang.

"Usually, I get a virgin strawberry sunrise, but today was a rough job." Yang kicked back in her chair. "You do you, though."

Blake wondered what job she had, as she ordered the same thing Yang had, and as it arrived, the drink began to kick in.

"Shoulders back!" Winter Schnee shouted, standing in a hall full of young hunters and huntresses. Winter was one of many Jedi trainers, and she had her students mimic her movements, brandishing her blue lightsaber.

From the other side of the room, Weiss and Ruby watched, having come in from their outing.

"It's nice to see Winter training again." Weiss said, smiling at her partner. "She's been really invested in helping Robyn with the rebellion."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Ruby remarked as she took a seat from the side of the room. "They do need all the help they can get after all."

"Aren't you supposed to be the cheery one?" Weiss jokes, taking a seat next to Ruby. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I don't know.." Ruby sighed, leaning her head back.

"If you're worried about Yang, things will be fine." Weiss assured her.

"Yeah?" Ruby glanced over.

"Yang is tough as nails, no nonsense, and strong." Weiss smiled at Ruby. "She's fine."

Yang was completely wasted, having drunk another drink with her date, who was feeling the buzz as well.

"God. You're so pretty." Yang slurred, smiling at Blake.

"_Oh god, she's drunk. But she's so pretty…" _Blake thought, her mind racing. But Adam! She was with Adam, wasn't she? Or maybe not. Maybe it was just out of fear that she was with him. Either way, didn't stop the impending kiss that came from Yang.

Bumblebees fluttered in Blake's stomach, buzzing and flickering as the blonde kissed her. And she enjoyed it!

"Sorry…" Yang mumbled, pulling out of the kiss, looking away.

"No- no!" Blake stuttered. "It's fine! You're fine!"

Yang looked away, blushing heavily.

"Here, actually!" Blake smiled at Yang. "Let's go to my ship."

Yang looked up, and smiled. They got up, and left the bar, arm in arm.

The two went back to Blake's ship, and Yang snapped out of her drunkenness, noticing what Blake arrived in.

"Belle…" Yang said slowly, looking up and down the ship. "Are you-"

"Surprise!" Blake took her helmet out of the ship, smiling meekly.

"You…" Yang was at a loss for words, and quickly took out her blaster.

"Wait!" Blake was cut off, quickly being shot with a tranquilizer dart.


End file.
